Code Name: Sleepover
by Xinthos
Summary: Some of the girls have a sleepover, and what’s a bunch of girls sleeping together without the boys there to make some mischief? But girls beware, these guys are on a mission… [OneShot]


**A/N: **Makes me wonder…

**Summary:** Some of the girls have a sleepover, and what's a bunch of girls sleeping together without the boys there to make some mischief? But girls beware; these guys are on a mission…

**Code Name: Sleepover**

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea… What if they find out?"

"Sunshine to Fuzzy Brows: Hey, you're the one that wanted to do a 'youthful activity'. And use your codenames for Gai's sake! Sunshine, over."

"Fuzzy Brows to Sunshine: Sorry, Naruto-kun, I forgot. But I must say, when I spoke of a youthful activity I honestly expected something less… dangerous. Over."

"Crow to Dobe and Idiot: Shut the hell up or we'll get caught, you idiots. Over."

"Sunshine to Bastard: Shut it! My codename is _Sunshine_, bastard. Over."

"Ghosty to everyone: All of you need to shut the hell up! And who came up with my codename? How did I even get involved in this?... Over."

"Sunshine to Ghosty: You wouldn't pick one so _I_ had to come up with one. And you're here because we need your help for this mission, which we should all be focusing on right now. Over."

"Crow to everyone: I agree with Dobe. Ghosty, what is the situation? Over."

"Ghosty to everyone: They all appear to be sleeping… I don't see any traps set up. Target is located forty-seven degrees east of Pinky, to the left of Bon-Bons, and just slightly below Ghosty Junior… why did we give _them_ nicknames? Over."

"Fuzzy Brows to Ghosty: We gave them _codenames_ so we could identify them without them knowing we were talking about... them. Over."

"…But they're sleeping…"

"Sunshine to everyone: Shut up! We're moving on to phase two of plan codename: Sleepover. Let the infiltration begin! Ghosty will head in first to make sure no one wakes up. I'll follow next, then Fuzzy Brows, and Crow will bring up the rear since he needs to scout at the back. Over."

Four figures moved silently through the dark and towards a rather large house in the distance. Dodging bushes and tree branches they advanced upon their destination, opening the door with caution after a skillful lock pick from Ghosty himself. Being careful not the let the door or the stairs creek, the 'thieves' made their way inside.

"Ghosty to everyone: We're getting closer to Flower Girl's room, be careful not the make a sound. The operation will be carried out _silently_ by Crow and Fuzzy Brows, who will then pass the target to Sunshine who will retreat out of the window in the North wall. Make sure not to disturb Ghosty Junior, she has very sensitive ears and is rather close to the target. Over."

The four figures headed to the room at the end of the long hallway, careful not to make the floorboards creek. Entering the room, the four didn't even dare to breathe. 'Fuzzy Brows' and 'Crow' advanced upon the target, stepping over empty popcorn bags, candy wrappers, and empty ice-cream jugs. Those girls sure could eat. 'Sunshine' moved towards the window on the northern side of the room, making sure to step over splayed out hair and sleeping bags. But…

_"Oh, and it's a homerun! Jeter makes a run for it to first base and…"_

The figures gasped and froze while 'Sunshine' fumbled with the remote he had accidentally stepped on. But it was too late.

"Guys, what are you doing in my room?" Flower Girl asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sunshine to everyone: They're awake!"

"Shut up Dobe! They're right there you dumbass!"

"I realize that Bastard, that's why I was telling _you_."

"This is your fault!" Ghosty yelled at Sunshine.

"Hey! It's not _all_ my fault! What kind of freaky girls watch ESPN?" A shriek interrupted this conversation when the four victims suddenly realized what was going on. Bon-Bons didn't hesitate to pull out a kunai, and for once Ghosty Junior looked like she could actually kill them. Lets not even go into Flower Girl and Pinky's expression.

"Quick! Fuzzy Brows, pass them to Sunshine and go to plan codename: RUN!"

Fuzzy Brows fumbled with the target before tossing them to Naruto who, in a daze, failed to catch them and they landed… on his head. One very pink pair in particular… Pinky screamed.

"Crow to idiots: We're screwed."

"_Naruto!_" The girls charged at their assailants.

"Get my _underwear_ off your _head_!"

**A/N: **…

Can we say, "Panty Raid?"

If anyone was confused…

**Ghosty**: Neji (Referring to his eyes)  
**Crow**: Sasuke (Referring to his hair and eyes)  
**Fuzzy Brows**: Lee (I shouldn't have to explain this…)  
**Sunshine**: Naruto (Yellow hair, duh)

**Pinky**: Sakura (Hair)  
**Bon-Bons**: Ten-ten (Name)  
**Flower Girl**: Ino (Yamanaka flower shop)  
**Ghosty Junior**: Hinata (Eyes, and Junior because she's younger than Neji… I think)

Also, Naruto kept calling Sasuke Bastard, and Sasuke kept calling Naruto Dobe. "Dobe" by the way, is one of the very few Japanese words you'll find me using, since I don't acutally speak Japanese (I'm not including the suffix's at the end of names). I made this Humor/Mystery because you're not really supposed to know what's going on until the end, in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
